


Lapidot or: How Peridot Found Out That Love Equals Hard Anal

by GoHt



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, F/F, Futanari, Huge Breasts, Huge Butt, Isn't actually anal focused, Shameless Smut, commission, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoHt/pseuds/GoHt
Summary: Peridot is a teensy bit lovesick. But she has no idea how to talk to gems in the first place. So she goes to a friend for advice. Unfortunately, said friend is Amethyst, and her advice is less than appropriate...A commissioned story.





	Lapidot or: How Peridot Found Out That Love Equals Hard Anal

How can she just sit there? How could she possibly sit there, just _being herself_ ? It was driving Peridot up the wall having to watch it. It was like Lapis was deliberately trying to rile Peridot up. Just sitting over there on her hammock looking absolutely _stunning._ Lazuli just looked good doing absolutely anything, even lounging back and skimming through a magazine. A tingle ran up Peridot’s spine every time Lapis dabbed a finger on her tongue and turned the page. How could such a simple and mundane act seem so absolutely beautiful? Maybe it was just her expression, eyes half-lidded and lips pursed. Or was it her pose, relaxed posture, stretched out legs, feet hanging off the edge? Maybe it was her gigantic tits? The ones that constantly strained her top, consuming a good portion of her lower half, and showing generous amounts of both cleavage and underboob.

 

Seriously, Peridot was obsessed right now, and she had no idea why. It was like there was something deep down, at her very core, that made her want to crawl up into that hammock and wrap her arms around Lapis as tight as she could. Her first theory about this being the work of some kind of corrupted gem was unfounded, and at the moment she could not get close enough to Lapis to examine her gem to see if she was some kind of alluring imposter. Not that Lapis wouldn’t let her get close, but just being close to Lapis right now in this strange state of mind made her incredibly nervous.

 

Maybe she just had to talk to her. But that called something into question. Was Lapis even aware of how amazing she was? She had to be, there was no way someone could be so great without realizing it. Her bodysuit felt so tight right now, which was odd considering her form was static and unchanging. Always stuck as her short self, with hips far too wide to be practical and thighs that constantly brushed together. It felt so wrong for a meager Peridot such as herself to be sharing a barn with a gem of such luster and magnificence as Lapis Lazuli.

 

Okay, she seriously needed some help. Peridot _never_ thought like this about Lapis. It had only happened once or twice before, but something about today was making it harder and harder to ignore. It was like something that flared up only so-often, and grew more intense the longer she ignored it. Peridot was steadily coming to a conclusion about her mental state and boy was it worrying.

 

She wanted to fuck Lapis.

 

Considering she was a being of light that originated from a sentient rock, this was a very odd occurrence. In fact, would Lapis even feel the same way? There was no guarantee that she would even be interested in such a thing, just the same as she was disinterested in fusion. But this was different from fusion, wasn’t it? This was something unexplainable, a deep, primal _need_ that Peridot felt every second she looked at Lapis. Peridot felt like she was going to explode if she kept this in any longer. Peridot needed something good.

 

That’s it, she’ll just approach Lapis and casually ask her some deep, and personal questions about her sexuality. Then after a totally-not-uncomfortable conversation she would politely request her fellow gem to engage in sexual relations with her. It was _foolproof_.

 

Hopping off her little perch, Peridot tried to slide down the ladder from the loft as smoothly as possible. Being the gem she was, this meant she slipped off halfway through and landed directly on her big ol’ butt. Thankfully, said butt cushioned her fall and any actual pain she might have felt was overridden by her intense desire for any kind of social interaction with her  barnmate. Peridot hopped to her feet and tried to brush off any excess barn dust from her overgrown rump. Finally turning her attention to Lapis, she made eye-contact with the gem and realized she had been staring since Peridot fell off the ladder. Maybe she was making a mistake. Peridot stared for about a second too long, too enamored by her well-crafted features and her somewhat messy hair.

 

A second too long turned into _ten full seconds of uncomfortable staring_ , with the little love-sick gem keeping all her focus on the titanic pair of tits without even thinking about it. Did they hurt? Actually, since they lacked proper spinal columns, did the size of her breasts really affect her in any way? Perhaps there were some tests she could perform...

 

“Peridot.”

 

Breaking out of her booby-trance, Peridot put her arms as close to her side as she could, standing up straight and just taking on an awkward stance overall. “Y-yes! Lapis! I... am fine! The fall did not affect me in any way. You do not need to worry about me at all...” Peridot’s stance started to relax a bit, rubbing the back of her head. Oh, stars, Lapis was staring right at her! She knew something was up. Of course she did, she was so smart, and pretty, and...

 

_Focus!_

 

“H-...How are you, La-aapis?” What was that? That tone of voice was completely off.

 

While Lapis was still visibly suspicious of Peridot, she did not make any further comments, instead setting the magazine down on top of her chest and lying down, nestling herself a little deeper into the hammock. “Mmh... alright, I guess. You alright? You’re acting kinda funny.”

 

“I’m... I’m doing good! Yes, never been better! Nothing is ‘up’ with Peridot today, I’m just my usual self!” Her acting was a bit shaky earlier, but Peridot thought she was improving. Lapis would never figure out what she was up to... now to seal the deal. “But I do have a question for _you_ , Lazuli.”

 

Lapis raised an eyebrow, sitting up a bit on the hammock, bust wobbling against the thin fabric of her top. She even leaned forward, causing gravity to pull on those melons even _closer_ to Peridot. In fact, they were pressing so firmly against that flimsy top that there were a pair of clear indentations, tents against her top that marked the cap of each breast. Both were incredibly thick and the thought of what lied underneath made Peridot salivate uncontrollably. She had no idea why, though. What was so special about a pair of milk pegs? Even Peridot had some of those.

 

“What’s the question?” Even if it wasn’t her intent to tease Peridot, the poor little gem had trouble forming her thoughts into words after that.  All the confidence that Peridot had built up over the course of the past minute just faded away immediately. Even Lapis’s expression looked coquettish and alluring, even if it was just her usual blank stare.

 

“Uuhh...” Her knees were starting to wobble now. A pretty gem shouldn’t affect Peridot so much, but once again, considering that she was an artificial light-being emitted from a sentient rock, it was easy to see why these feelings were so strange and alien to her. Peridot was just so overwhelmed that she found her legs turning to mush and the words dying on her tongue. Any attempts at speaking just sounded like mousy squeaks and droning “uuhs”. Come on, Peridot, just say what you want to say! What’s the worst that could happen?

 

A lot of things, actually, but it was worth a shot at least. She just had to suck it up and say it!

 

“Lapis, I’m... I...!” Her face scrunched up, her green cheeks turning a darker shade as she struggled to just spit the words out. But finally, after all that build-up, she finally managed to say something. “ _I’m going to the store_! Do you need anything?!”

 

Blinking several times, Lapis seemed caught off-guard by that question. Had she been expecting something else? Peridot stood there, shivering nervously, wondering if the taller gem would call out her strange behavior. Instead, Lapis just shrugged her shoulders and picked up the magazine resting on her bust. “Just get some of those Cookie Cat things.”

 

Right, she almost forgot that Lapis actually _liked_ eating. For Peridot herself, she got sick just thinking about it. But hey, whatever got her rocks off. Now having convinced herself that she was going to the store the entire time, Peridot nodded, “Alright. I’ll be back soon, Lapis! Have a good day!” The little green gem started out the door with a spring in her step, seeming to be in better spirits compared to before.

 

For a brief moment, Lapis glanced down at her magazine, only to glance up again and catch eye of Peridot walking away. It could not be overstated how much of a difference there was between upper and lower body. Hell, Peridot’s lower half looked like it belonged on a gem twice her size. Couple that with a skintight bodysuit and plenty of _bounce_ in her step, and it was hard for even Lapis to ignore it. “ _Nice.”_ She muttered, before going back to reading her magazine.

  


“Sorry about the chair!” Peridot called out to the male clerk, whose eyes had been glued to the floor for most of their brief encounter. For some reason, he had trouble looking at her without getting all red in the face. Was he angry about something, or what? Well, whatever. She had all she needed now. Some Cookie Cats, a couple packs full of screws, a new hammer. Peridot was pretty happy, until she took two steps out into the streets. Realization hit. Peridot shut her eyes, let her arms flop down to her sides, and let out a loud, frustrated grunt. “I’m such a _clod!_ ” Her frustration only got worse when she watched one of her grocery bags burst open, several wrapped up Cookie Cats tumbling onto the street.

 

Hunching over in defeat, Peridot went about picking up the sugary treats. While she was locked in this tedious task, she had time to think. Sure, she could just cut her losses, come back to the barn with Cookie Cat in tow, and earn some small praise from Lapis. But would that really make her happy? When she had all these pent up feelings welling up inside her gem, threatening to burst? Peridot reached a hand up and rubbed at the small, green stone embedded in her forehead. She had a headache. A gem-ache? Whatever, she was feeling pretty bummed.

 

She needed help. Peridot was not ashamed to admit, as she lacked pride to begin with. But the trouble was, who could help her in her time of need? These feelings were so new and unfamiliar to her that her mind struggled to come up with an answer. Could Steven help her? Unlikely. He was not a fully-grown earthling and did not understand certain concepts that her superior gem mind could, even if he was half-gem himself.

 

What about Pearl? Not very likely either. What could Pearl possibly know about how Peridot was feeling? It wasn’t like she was madly in love with someone before.

 

Lapis? Well, that would just put her back at square one.

 

Garnet? That could work. The fusion has shown herself to be trustworthy, and she gave good advice. Plus, there was something about her that just made Peridot feel so... comfortable. Yes, Garnet seemed to be the perfect candidate! All she needed to do was pay a visit to Steven’s abode and get some sage advice from the permafusion. While mentally patting herself on the back for coming up with such a reasonable and well thought-out plan, she did not realize that she had been stuffing rocks into the grocery bag, getting so distracted by her thoughts that she just started picking up any random thing she found on the ground, rather than the dropped cookie cats. “Oops.” As if on queue, the bag burst again, causing the rest of the cookie cat, and the newly-added rocks, to land at her feet. And in one particular case, _on_ her foot. Peridot yelped, falling backwards onto her bum and grabbing at her foot, wincing. “ _Ouch_ ,” she groaned. Peridot was just not in her element today. It was all Lapis’ fault. That beautiful fiend!

 

After getting up and limping her way down the beach, heart full of determination, and her arms full of cookie cat, Peridot made her way up the steps to Steven’s home, approaching the screen door. Peridot tried to maneuver her arms in such a way where she could hold the entire mound of cookie cat with one arm, and open the door with the other. This was only somewhat successful, as she dropped quite a few wrappers. But she managed to hold on to the majority of them, so she counted that as a success. Making sure to pick up any dropped treats, Peridot rushed into the main room, not bothering the close the door behind her while she tossed all the cookie cats onto the kitchen counter. Can’t have them melt now, can she? After finding a stool to prop herself up, and after stuffing all the cookie cat into the freezer, to the point of overflowing, Peridot shut the freezer door and sighed heavily. Okay, now, that was out of the way, she needed to find Garnet.

 

Only one problem though: Peridot had no idea how to open the temple doors. She knew that Garnet was most likely hidden away inside of there, but the door did not operate on any rules she understood. Judging by the etchings on the door, it seemed it was based off the unique gem signatures of the Crystal Gems. Meaning that Peridot had no method of entering. After bashing herself against the door a few times, trying to push it open, and even yelling out various phrases that might be passwords, her theory was proven correct. Pressing her butt against the door, she slid down to the floor with a frustrated sigh. Was there anybody here that could help her?

 

“Maybe I should just give up… Lapis is probably wondering where I am. I don’t want to worry her.” Peridot pressed her hands against the floor, starting to pull herself up, using the wall as leverage to slide back up, and on her feet. “Maybe I should just be honest with her… nah, that wouldn’t wo- _hoooooork_!” The door made a small twinkling sound, and slid open, leaving Peridot nothing to lean against, and causing her to fall flat on her ass. That stung… Peridot reached back, and rubbed her bum, frowning a bit. Peridot was too butthurt to notice that someone was standing behind her.

 

“Yoo, Peri. Y’alright?” Peridot turned her head to the source of that voice, surprised to see Amethyst staring back at her. Well, not really, her gaze was facing downwards for some reason. And she was smiling. Amethyst had always behaved oddly so Peridot thought nothing of this. Shuffling a bit on the ground, she turned to face Amethyst. Sitting indian-style with her legs crossed, Peridot shut her eyes and shook her head firmly.

 

“No, I am not alright. I am struggling with an internal conflict the likes of which I have never experienced!”

 

“Did you finally finish Camp Pining Hearts?” Amethyst asked, her voice betraying a hint of sarcasm that flew right over Peridot’s head.

 

As shown by how matter-of-factly she answered that question, “No, I finished Camp Pining Hearts two weeks ago and have gotten over the resulting emotional breakdown… This is even more important than that, though!” Peridot clasped her hands together and got on her knees in front of Amethyst. “Please, Amethyst! You must find Garnet! She is the only one who can help me in my time of need!”

 

Amethyst raised an eyebrow at Peridot. She was acting weirder than usual. Sliding her hands into her pants (since she forgot to actually put pockets on them), she swayed back and forth on her heels. “Uuhh… sorry to say, Peri. But Garnet’s out on a mission. No tellin’ when she’s coming back.” She punctuated that with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. What was the big deal about Garnet? If she needed help, then surely any of the other Crystal Gems could help her, or even Lapis.

 

Garnet seemed to be the one gem Peridot relied on, as upon hearing that she flopped right over onto her back with an annoyed grunt. “D’oh… Just my luck. Makes sense that she would be gone when I need her most.” Rolling her head to the side, the gem just sighed dejectedly, “I’m _doooooomed..._ ”

 

Okay, now she was starting to get annoyed. Amethyst crossed her arms, circling around Peridot and nudging against the small gem’s side with her boot. “Hey,” she nudged her again. “Peri.”

 

No response. She just kept looking off to the side all sad and mopey.

 

“Peri,” she nudged her again, a little harder this time.

 

Nothing.

 

“Peridot!” Amethyst placed her boot against the little green gem’s side, giving her a good push and rolling her over onto her stomach, earning a little ‘oof’ in response.

 

Peridot lifted her face off the ground, her bottom lip quivering. “What? Can’t you see I’m wallowing in despair?” She placed her hands behind her head, digging her fingers into her hair and placing her face on the ground, letting out another sigh, though it was muffled this time since she was currently facedown on the floor.

 

Amethyst kneeled down in front of Peridot, then leaned back, plopping down on her big ol’ butt. “You know you could always ask someone else if you need help? You don’t need to go ask Garnet every time. I bet Lapis would be happy to help. Or you could, y’know, ask me?”

 

Peridot’s messed-up hair popped right back into place when she lifted her hands away, instead resting them on the ground in front of her, which made a much nicer facerest than the temple stone. “But Garnet knows everything about… the thing I need help with.” There was a bit of hesitation in her voice, as she wasn’t sure if Amethyst would make fun of her for what she was about to say. Not that Amethyst had a habit of making fun of her, but it just felt so… embarrassing to admit this to someone else when she could barely admit it to herself!

 

“Fusion? I know all about fusion, girl! I think fusion is totally great. I mean, yeah, Garnet’s fused _all the time_ but I would be too if I…” Amethyst decided to stop herself there because she said too much, “Well, whatever. I’m your gem!” She grinned down at Peridot, who’s expression remained unchanging.

 

“No, no… not fusion… I still don’t think I’m ready for that… and… Lapis isn’t either.” Well, the Earth feline had escaped its containment unit now. No reason to hold back anymore. “But there’s still this… _thing_ , I feel. In my chest. When I’m around Lapis.” Peridot was now feeling a marked temperature increase around her cheeks, and she was sure the visible signs of this were apparent to Amethyst. As in, she was blushing pretty hard right now.

 

“Thing, huh? What’s the _thing_ feel like?” Amethyst was starting to understand what was going on, but she wanted to hear it from Peridot herself. Her grin was getting a little bigger with each passing second: this was just _too_ good.

 

“My chest gets really tight, and I feel... warm and fuzzy... and I can’t even look at Lapis sometimes because my face will get so hot, and my legs get so stiff... Especially when she does this cute thing with her hair, she kinda twirls her finger through it and gets it all tangled and-”

 

“Okay, okay.” Amethyst needed to stop Peridot or she might go on for hours. Which was a very real possibility since gems didn’t need to breathe. Could have probably gone nonstop if she wanted to, and by how passionate she was getting, she probably wanted to. “I see what’s goin’ on. You like Lapis.”

 

“That’s... a simple way of putting it, yes.” Peridot sat up a bit, about to pull herself up all the way before she noticed Amethyst’s hand was outstretched. Hesitantly, Peridot took the offered hand, letting out a small yelp as the purple gem yanked on her arm, pulling Peridot to her feet. Wobbling on her heels a bit, Peridot eventually found her balance, standing in front of Amethyst. Funny to see the normally self-confident gem looking so meek and small...er. “That’s why I need Garnet’s help... she knows about all this stuff... I thought, maybe she could help me figure out how to get Lapis to... like me back?”

 

“Garnet doesn’t know the first thing about this stuff!” Amethyst patted Peridot’s back, pulling the small gem in close and draping an arm around her shoulders. “Look, Garnet had it easy. They were alone all hours of the day, Ruby saved Sapphire’s life, Sapphire saved hers. It was bound to happen either way. Besides, they don’t really do the stuff that _you_ want to do with Lapis. At least I assume you want to _do_ Lapis. You want to _do_ her right?”

 

“Define _do_?” Peridot asked, hunched over as she was a little uncomfortable with how close Amethyst was getting.

 

“ _Fuck_ _her_! Munch on her carpet. Motorboat her fat tits. Stick weird things in weird places. That’s what you wanna do, right?”

 

Peridot was really uncomfortable right now, especially with the Amethyst’s _colorful_ language. “I m-mean, I g-guess... I never really thought that far ahead... I mean at best I thought about... h-hugging her...”

 

“Hugging her huge tits, right?” Amethyst moved her hand down, sliding down Peridot’s back and wrapping an arm around the gem’s somewhat-thin waist. “If you wanna learn how to get her _attention_ , you came to the right place. I can teach you all the tricks I know, free of charge.” Amethyst flipped her silver hair and gave Peridot a playful look, tongue sticking out just a bit. “You should feel lucky, Peri. Usually I charge for this sorta lesson.”

 

Peridot did not feel very lucky. In fact, she felt like she had been trapped. “Wow, thanks... I think?”

 

“Just you wait. When I’m done with you, Lapis won’t be able to take her eyes off you.” Amethyst started leading Peridot along, tapping the temple door and opening it up to her room. “First things first... for girls like me and you-”

 

“I believe the correct wording is “you and I”.”

 

“Girls like _us_ ,” she took a breath, and continued. “It’s all about the hips.” Amethyst surprised Peridot with a little hip bump, causing the small gem to yelp and jump. She would have lost her balance if Amethyst wasn’t already holding onto her. Peridot never really took notice of other gem’s bodies, for the simple reason that she was only interested in Lapis in _that way_. Still, she was a little surprised that Amethyst could carry such a well-rounded figure on her small form. The lower half of her form was almost as grossly oversized as her own. Perhaps Amethyst had more experience than Peridot thought.

 

“Alright... how do I _use_ my hips?” Amethyst let go of Peridot and walked deeper into her garbage heap of a room, with Peridot following behind. “I mean...” The green gem glanced down, hands resting on her hips, nearly having to stretch out all the way to even wrap around them. “Aren’t I always using them? Technically you need your hips to-”

 

“Okay, I’m gonna stop you right there before you go on a tangent.” Amethyst turned around, her silver hair flipping around and nearly smacking Peridot in the face. “First thing you gotta do.” Amethyst placed a hand on her own hip, leaning to the side a bit. Her eyes glanced up and down, studying Peridot’s stance, her figure, and maybe just checking her out a bit. “Walk.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Peridot seemed confused by the command. “What?”

 

“Walk. I want you to walk a bit. Just do a little circle in front’a me.” Amethyst twisted her wrist around and spun her index finger around. “Like you’re on a catwalk.”

 

“When I am on a catwalk, I am usually performing maintenance procedures... I do not see how Lapis would find that appeal-”

 

Amethyst rolled her eyes. “Ugh. Just walk, Peri.”

 

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Peridot mumbled, “Alright...” Standing there for a moment, Peridot looked down at her feet, wondering what Amethyst was getting at with this. Maybe she was supposed to walk in a certain way, or maybe do something special. Perhaps she should try-

 

Amethyst clapped her hands, looking impatient. “Come on, you’re overthinking it.”

 

“Please stop interrupting me!”

 

Amethyst blinked. “I didn’t interrupt you that time.”

 

“You interrupted my locomotive thought process.” Peridot threw her arms up in defeat, and just started to walk normally, circling around the room, lapping it a few times while looking to Amethyst for approval.

 

“I think you mean “train of thought”.” Amethyst nodded her head a bit. “Okay. You’ve got something goin’ on here. Someone sees you walking down the street, they’re gonna do a double-take. That’s a good start, but what you really wanna do, is make them stop, girl. Make them drop everything they’re doing just to look at you walkin’. Gotta make sure you’re the only thing worth looking at.”

 

Peridot’s cheeks were starting to turn a darker shade of green. “And how do I do that?”

 

There was this smile on Amethyst’s face that did absolutely nothing to put Peridot at ease. In fact, it just made her even more nervous. “Okay, lemme give ya’ a demonstration...”

The barn. Her home away from Homeworld. Many times has she stood outside this barn, but instead of feeling relieved, or happy to be home, she felt anxious. So incredibly anxious that her tiny hands were trembling as she took the last few steps towards the doors. Amethyst had taught her a lot about attraction. The lessons were invaluable, if a bit... Unorthodox. But even as she repeated Amethyst’s advice in her head, she found herself hesitating before she was even met with the object of her desires. Did she really wanna go through with this? Maybe she was overthinking this. If she had any chance of getting Lapis’s attention the she would have to do it as herself. Pretending to be someone else would just get her nowhere...

 

...Is what she would be saying if she weren’t a total coward.

 

Wrapping her tiny fingers around the door handles, she pushed her feet out against the ground, those heavy doors creaking, scraping against the ground. The soft, cotton-like soles of her suit did little for traction, so halfway through she was already scrambling to get some traction, feet sliding across the ground like it was covered in some sort of oil slick.  But she managed to get it open, falling on her back in the process. Typical that the first thing Lapis saw when she got back was Peridot falling down.

 

A fall like that was pretty normal for Peridot. Normally she would just shake the stars out of her eyes and get right back up, right as rain. But this time her head collided with something _incredibly_ soft once she pulled herself up. After a moment of panic, Peridot started to push out against it, only to find that it was impossible to escape. There was some kind of _gravitational pull_ that prevented her from moving away far. Not to mention this soft mass was trying to consume her limbs.

 

“Peridot, are you okay?”

 

Oh. Peridot raised her head up a bit. Maybe she should have considered looking up to see what it actually was before going into a panic. It was just Lapis. Must have seen her fall, and rushed on over to see if she was okay... Peridot was flailing against Lapis’ gigantic tits, that’s all...

 

Oh, stars. It’s _Lapis._

 

Pulling her hands away from those expansive mounds, Peridot shoved them behind her back, lips curling into a very unnatural and awkward smile. “H-Hello, Lapis! I am back from the store!”

 

Lapis knelt in front of the smaller gem, hands resting on her shoulders. The look she gave Peridot was one of concern, which was reflected in the way she spoke. “Where have you been all day? You don’t usually take this long when you go to the store...” Leaning to the side, she checked if there was something sitting behind Peridot. Aside from a big bubbly butt, nothing. “Usually you come back with something...”

 

_D’oh._ The ice cream was all the way back at the beach house. She totally forgot to grab it after Amethyst roped her into a lesson. “I, uh... yeah, I meant to get some but...”

 

“Are you okay, Peridot? I mean, you’ve been acting really weird lately.” Now she was making eye-contact. It was like Peridot’s brain was melting because she couldn’t gather her thoughts in any way when facing Lapis like this. Her strange behavior was unexplainable without dropping in a hint about her _burning desire_ to get closer to Lapis. Several, long moments of silence passed before Lapis lightly shook Peridot. “Peridot?”

 

“Ahh... I am fine, I am just ruminating about... the nature of our existence.”

 

Now she just looked incredulous. That glare made Peridot want to curl up into a ball and hide away from the world. “Right now? While I’m trying to talk to you?”

 

“... Yes.”

 

Lapis lifted her hands off her friend’s shoulder, holding them up for a second before just rolling her eyes. “... Okay.” Oh, no that was _not_ a good tone. Starting to climb to her feet, and Peridot felt this sinking feeling in her stomach that she was unfamiliar with. Lapis was starting to walk away towards her hammock. Peridot knew for a fact that once she sulked on over to her hammock like that, she was pretty much closed off for the night. Now that Lapis was pissed at her, what could she do?

 

Her arms shot out, wrapping tight around Lapis’s waist, gripping her with all her tiny-gem might. Lapis continued to walk for a second unabated, the blue gem easily stronger than the physically weak Peridot. “W-Wait!” She whined, “I can explain myself, I swear!” Peridot shut her eyes and pressed the side of her face against Lapis’s skirt, cuddling against her desperately. “ I just need to show you something, and you’ll understand! I promise!” Shaking her head a bit she nestled herself deeper, to the point where she was just motorboating that one spot.

 

Lapis stood there for a second, looking over her shoulder at Peridot with a tiny glare. But after a moment her gaze began to soften, and she finally nodded her head. It was _really_ hard to stay mad at her. “Okay, okay...” Reaching back, she started to pry the green gem’s face away from her. “But first, get your face out of my butt.”

 

Blinking, Peridot glanced back at the spot she had been clinging to, and just blushed. Better not to dwell on that, or else she would never get on with it! “O-Okay, you just... come over here...” Walking around Lapis, she reached out and grabbed the taller gem’s hands. Lapis looked down at Peridot with an inquisitive glare, but instead of resisting, she went along with it, watching Peridot backing towards the hammock in the room’s corner, dragging Lapis along with her. Gesturing for her to sit, Peridot tried her best to smile in a natural manner, beads of sweat dripping down her brow. Lapis kept her inquisitive look, curious what Peridot had to show her.

 

While Lapis settled herself in the hammock, Peridot backed away from it a couple feet, finding herself a nice, open spot that wasn’t littered with junk or home to one of their art projects, and turned away. Lapis leaned back against the wall, feet dangling over the edge of the hammock, watching Peridot with intrigue. Why did she have to sit down for this, and why did Peridot have to walk into the middle of the room? It had her worried that Peridot was about to do something crazy...

 

While not _crazy_ per se, it was certainly an unconventional demonstration. Peridot had hoped to slip into it naturally, but her friend’s concern had forced her into awkwardly trying to seduce her. Now was not the time to show her cowardly side, she needed to be _brave_ and more importantly, she needed to be _sexy_ . So Peridot did the first thing that came to mind. She reached behind her back, pinched some of that tight fabric stretched around the swell of her backside, and _pulled_ . Lapis’ eyes widened while Peridot just kept pulling it back, bunching up that fabric in her little hands until finally she let go, causing it to _SNAP_ back into place. The impact that caused her oversized rear to wobble for a few seconds, almost like green gelatin.

 

With a nervous glance backwards, Peridot was surprised to see Lapis staring so intently. Her eyes were wide, she was leaning forward, she looked _intrigued_ . Pride swelled up inside of her as she realized she might actually be on to something here! Her mind raced with possibilities. What would she do next? What else did Amethyst tell her to do? Something about her hips? Right, she was supposed to do something with her hips. Spreading her arms out, she placed them over her incredibly wide hips, running up and down her curves as she tried to remember what she was supposed to do... Oh, right! She was supposed to _shake_ them! Peridot smiled, looking over her shoulder to get a good look as Lapis’s reaction when she finally started to wiggle that giant butt around. Since there was no music she shook without rhythm, and rather clumsily at that, a little too slow for the first few seconds. But eventually the small gem started to get the hang of it, and was dancing around with a little more confidence. Peridot was getting into it now, eyes shut, as she just started to dance to a tune inside her head. Her ass shook, wobbled, clapped, and all sorts of other things. Peridot was doing her best to make use of her greatest asset, and it seemed to be working, last time she checked... Lapis wasn’t saying anything, and she was getting so into her little dance she stopped checking whether Lapis was into it or not.

 

That was when she felt her head pulled back into something. Something big and soft, to the point where Peridot just wanted to nestle her head deeper into whatever it was... A pair of hands rested on her shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze, relaxing the gem further. Only for her body to instantly tense up once more when the source of that soft-feeling spoke up. “Peridot... what are you doing?” Lapis asked calmly, breaking Peridot out of her little trance and sending her back into nervous stuttering.

 

“I w-was... ahh... d-demonstrating my... s-sexual availability through... d-dance... I believe it is some sort of... h-human mating ritual?” That was about as truthful as Peridot could be right now. It was infuriating not being able to turn her head up and see Lapis’ expression, but she was being held in place not only by Lapis herself but the comforting embrace of her enormous bust!

 

“And why do you need to do something like that?” Lapis asked, with a knowing tone to her voice. Peridot should have realized it was obvious from the start. At this point it seemed like she didn’t even need to do that little dance. Peridot probably would have done it anyways. It was kind of fun!

 

Still, even if it was clear that Lapis was onto her little stunt, she found it increasingly difficult to speak up. Something at her very core was stopping her from saying anything, which just left the small gem trembling in her boots while Lapis gave her this look. An expecting look, as though Lapis’ thoughts on Peridot were riding on the next words that came out of her mouth. Peridot would have to do everything she could to make those words positive ones. As easy as it might seem to just blurt out how she felt, Peridot had trouble even forming the words in her head. “Peridot?” Lapis moved just a teensy bit closer, bending over until she was on Peridot’s level, looking the green gem right in the eye. Surprisingly, Peridot’s eyes didn’t drift down to Lapis’ heaving chest, focused more on her concerned expression and the worried look in her eyes. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just admit it...

 

No more thinking, action! Peridot had to just blurt it out or she would never get it out! “ _LAPIS-I-REALLY-LIKE-YOU-AND-I-WAS-WONDERING-IF-I-COULD-KISS-YOU_ !” The gem took a deep, deep breath after that, to the point where her useless lungs couldn’t hold anymore. “ _Pleeease...?_ ” She squeaked out in a tiny voice, giving Lapis the biggest puppy-dog eyes she could.

 

Lapis started at Peridot for a good, long while. Never breaking eye-contact for a second, her expression frozen in this inquisitive look that provided Peridot little answer to her burning questions. In fact, Lapis was like that for a minute straight, causing Peridot to grow increasingly nervous, to the point where she was shivering from fear of what Lapis might be thinking right now. Before those thoughts could get any worse than just casual rejection, though, Lapis started to giggle. It turns out she had been struggling to keep that expression the entire time. Rolling her head forward, she gripped Peridot by the shoulders, using her for support. Something about this dire situation just tickled Lapis and Peridot was starting to feel like she was the butt of the joke here.

 

“I’m sorry... I’m sorry... It’s just... _snrrrk_ !” Lapis could hardly finish a thought before succumbing to a fit of gigglesnorting. Now Peridot was just standing there, wondering if what she said was particularly funny. Sure, the delivery was a little stiff, but give her a break, she was kind of offering her heart to Lapis, here! “I’m sorry...” Lapis looked up again, face scrunching up a bit. Still had the giggles, but she was gonna try and hold them in. Peridot looked less than amused now. “ _Sorry._ ” She sighed out, just... smiling at Peridot, letting out little chuckles every couple seconds, only serving to confuse Peridot further. All this giggling was starting to seem insulting, if Peridot had the right mind she would be angry at Lapis. But heck, she was too beautiful to be mad at and _why is she leaning in like that?!_

 

“Mmmh~” Lapis cooed softly when she locked lips with Peridot, bringing the small gem into her arms. Immediately going stiff, Peridot’s eyes went wide. For a moment, she thought maybe her fantasies had taken over. There was no way this was happening, right? No way, it was just in her imagination... _Ouch!_ Peridot’s back arched a bit, her head turning to the side a bit to see Lapis’ hand snaking away from Peridot’s bum, the blue gem taking the opportunity to give that overwhelming green booty a nice pinch. Well, that answered her question. This was _actually_ happening. When that realization actually set in, it was like Lapis had put Peridot under a spell. The green gem practically melted into Lapis’ arms, returning the kiss as best as she could, though inexperience sort of limited what she was capable of. Thankfully Lapis was there to pick up the slack, escalating things further with every moment, causing Peridot to take short, sharp breaths while gentle, blue hands roamed her body, and a tongue probed past her thin lips and into her mouth.

 

Lapis was much taller than Peridot, too, giving her tiny hands much more to explore, especially around her chest. Those hands seemed laser-focused on that one spot, taking every opportunity to greedily snatch up handfuls of tit, kneading the soft skin between her fingers, finally getting a chance to really feel her up like she always wanted to. The fact that Lapis didn’t respond by immediately throwing Peridot off of her was a good sign, right? This was going amazingly, _right?!_

 

It had to be, since Lapis was _still_ going. There were times when she pulled back, breaking the kiss for a split second to let out a warm breath, before leaning back in not a second later. It was definitely a passionate kiss, as far as Peridot could tell. Not that she really knew the difference between this and a regular kiss, but she knew for certain that it was much more intense than she could have possibly guessed. One thing she started to notice was how... grabby, Lapis was. Not in the way that Peridot was massaging those huge blue pillows in front of her. More of a possessive grabbing. A hand running along her waist was also punctuated by a firm grip on her backside, fingers sinking deep, to the point where it was bulging from between her fingers. It was rough, but not in a totally uncomfortable way...

 

The hand at her waist moved away, climbing Peridot’s tiny body until she was able to rest Peridot’s chin in the palm of her hand. Lapis took the opportunity to separate, a strand of saliva trailing between their tongues, though not for long, as Lapis flicked her tongue back into her mouth, then exhaled softly, all while looking down at Peridot. Poor thing still had her tongue hanging out, and her eyes closed. Shivering a bit, Peridot gradually started to open her eyes, and the first thing she saw was Lapis’ eyes. Looking down at her with this... look, that she could hardly describe. Despite not knowing what the look meant, it made her shiver in delight to have Lapis look at her like that. The taller gem started to sink to the ground with Peridot, and eventually laid the green gem down on her back with little protest. Even if Peridot wanted to get up, she probably couldn’t with that chest in the way.

 

A rather playful smirk from Lapis caused Peridot to gulp, as it was becoming apparent that Lapis intended on showing her the ropes. The tiny, virgin gem’s legs brushed together, instinctually making herself appear smaller before the slightly domineering gem above her. That was until Lapis reached a hand up, flicking a finger through the underside of her top and flicking upward. In one fluid motion, she managed to pop that tight piece of blue fabric right off, letting it snap over the swell of her breasts and come to a rest on her upper chest. Her bust flopped free, completely bare without that tiny piece of fabric containing them, laid out before Peridot and nearly smothering her right then in there. On either side of her head Peridot could see those great, big breasts. Each one much bigger than her own head and simply too much for her tiny hands to work through. That being said, Peridot’s arms started to tremble, her fingers flexing as the urge to reach out and grab a nice handful was starting to overwhelm her.

 

“Hey...” Hearing Lapis’ voice caused Peridot’s gaze to shift upward, making eye-contact with the blue gem. A ragged breath was all she could let out in response to that. Her face felt so hot! The simple act of Lapis taking her top off should not get her this hot and bothered! “Just let me do all the work, okay? It’ll be fun. Promise.” Lapis slipped one of her thin arms underneath her breast, hefting up one of those monstrously huge tits and letting it hang loosely over her arm. There was a lot of weight and bounce to them that just fascinated Peridot the more she looked at them. “You should try and touch them. They won’t bite... I think.”

 

This was everything Peridot wanted and more, and now, it was within her grasp. After a brief moment of hesitation, her tiny hands lunged forward and grabbed big, greedy handfuls. Fingers pinching into the skin, flesh bulging between her fingers as she pressed forward with all her tiny gem might. While she barely put a dent in those massive tits, it felt like her hands were sinking into them. Peridot’s eyes seemed to sparkle with childlike wonder at this new feeling. She pawed at Lapis’ tits experimentally, flexing her fingers, giving a few firm squeezes, before starting to glide her palms around the circumference of the huge mounds. Placed her hands against the undersides, she pushed upwards with an inquisitive look, only to quickly realize they were much too heavy for her to lift. Still, pushing upwards like this did make them wobble around in her hands a bit. It was hypnotic to see them move like that, especially how her dark blue nipples swayed around in a circular motion with her tits.

 

“Nice, right?” Lapis just received a nod from Peridot, causing her to smile a bit wider. Lapis just let the little gem experiment for a bit longer, finding it rather cute with how methodically she studied her bust. Like she was trying to determine every single property that Lapis boobs possessed. It was a very Peridot thing to do. Sitting up a little more, she wrapped her arms around the smaller gem’s waist, hands resting on the small of her back, just shy of those expansive hips and the ridiculous bubble butt Peridot carried around so casually. “You ever wonder why we’re so big? It seems kinda weird, sometimes. I feel like we used to be smaller. You know what I’m talking about, Peridot?” Lapis received no response, causing her to look down, briefly forgetting whatever inane thing she was musing about. “Peridot?” Lapis blinked. Oh. Right, that would explain it. Peridot had decided to lean face first into those tits, and was currently reveling in the warm, and loving embrace of her best friend’s gigantic boobs. With a sigh, Lapis just held Peridot tighter, letting her enjoy that comfortable sensation for a few more moments before prying the clingy gem away from her breasts. Though, her hands were still glued to their sides,and by the looks of it there was no way she was letting go without a fight.

 

Instead of forcing her off, Lapis decided to switch positions. Grabbing Peridot by those massive hips, she dragged her forward, leaning back until Lapis was propped up against the nearby wall, and Peridot was lying across her, arms resting across Lapis’ breasts and her legs between Lapis’. Reaching down to get where she wanted was a little difficult for Lapis, mainly because her breasts were in the way, but she had managed to reach her arms around and rested her hands against the sheer curve of Peridot’s hips. They rested there for a moment, before they started to move inward, sliding across the silken fabric of Peridot’s bodysuit. Lapis had her chance to return the favor and she did it happily, her slender fingers sinking into those supple cheeks, fabric bunching up between her finger while she pinched and kneaded those oversized globes. Her hands roamed all over that ass, exploring it much in the same way Peridot explored her tits. The difference being, Lapis was purposeful in her movements, knowing exactly where to go and what she needed to do to get Peridot to squirm.

 

A soft whine escaped Peridot’s lips as Lapis fingers brushed against the edge of her crack, briefly dipping between that deep crevice, visible in part thanks to her bodysuit, which had a tendency to ride up a bit due to sheer tightness. Peridot pressed into Lapis’ breasts firmly, as Lapis grabbed big handfuls of her cheeks, and started to pull. A little gasp and a ragged breath escaping as she pried those cheeks apart just a little more. Lapis kept her gaze focused downward, looking over Peridot’s shoulder and focusing on that ass. All she had was a small smile, as she seemed rather nonchalant about this rather than having a ‘sexy’ expression, one that Peridot might have imagined in her many fantasies. Peridot breathed out with a lift to her voice, a bit of that nasally tone evident in how she moaned. Lapis kept one hand braced against a cheek, keeping it spread apart just so she could drag her fingers through the crack, from the small of Peridot’s back all the way to the bottom. Lapis’ smile grew a little wider when she brushed across the outline of Peridot’s asshole, and even bigger still when she traced the outline of Peridot’s pussy. It was very distinct, those plump little lips clearly visible through her suit. It had grown damp around that area too, a sensation that Peridot had experienced before, but never really knew what to do with. Nobody had given her any indication that masturbation was a thing!

 

“Feel that?” Lapis curled her fingers inward and started to prod at Peridot’s ass through her suit, pushing inwards just to feel those tight muscles pushing back against her. After receiving a shy nod from Peridot, Lapis continued, sliding both hands between those massive cheeks, doing the best she could to keep them spread while two fingers pressed down, pushing down, and spreading out that tiny hole. Peridot quivered against the blue gem, inhaling sharply while Lapis kneaded and massaged her backside. “Do you wanna keep going?” Lapis just smiled, the inflection in her voice... changing a bit. Peridot had no idea what it meant, but there was this lift to it that just made her shiver. “I’ve got something to shooow you~” Even when she asked that question, she was still molesting the little gem to her heart’s content, hands exploring every inch and crevice of that beautiful ass, constantly taking a moment to tease her poor, virgin holes. Seemed like Lapis fantasized about this even more than Peridot did, since she seemed to know _exactly_ what she wanted to do.

 

As much as Peridot wanted to scream _Yes, yes, oh stars yes please fuck me you great blue goddess,_ her mouth had other plans. Her brain was pretty scrambled from the fact that this was _actually happening_. “Uhh... uhhm...” Peridot’s arms reached out a little wider, squeezing in on Lapis’ bust and cuddling those huge tits like a pair of fluffy pillows. “... I would like that, yes. P-Please show me.” Peridot was definitely the picture of confidence right now. But she cut herself some slack, considering Lapis seemed so experienced, and in-charge compared to her.

 

Lapis grabbed hold of those expansive hips, and with a _very_ strained grunt, lifted the gem away from her. Not for long though, as she just carefully spun Peridot around and deposited the thick little gem right back in her lap. Instead of having her face buried in giant blue tits, Peridot used them as pillows instead, Lapis’ bust serving as a nice backrest. Immediately Lapis went right back to molesting her, skinny arms wrapping around Peridot’s waist and coming to a rest on a plump pair of thighs. Thighs that Lapis eagerly started to massage. But that wasn’t her endgoal. No, what she really wanted was for Peridot to spread those legs of hers, but she needed just a little encouragement. Peridot continued to rub her legs together while Lapis began to pry them apart, fingers running along her sensitive inner leg, dangerously close to her crotch. That little massage was basically all Lapis needed to do, as despite her shyness Peridot happily spread her legs apart, starting to breathe a little heavier now that Lapis started to escalate things.

 

Lapis nodded her head, before leaning down (making sure not to stab herself on Peridot’s giant, triangular hairdo), and pecking Peridot on the cheek. “Okay, lemme see if I can get this right... it’s been a while since I’ve done something like this so you’re gonna have to bear with me.” Lapis’ hands wrapped around Peridot’s thighs tightly, making sure she kept those legs spread apart and her crotch fully exposed. Lapis was almost... lifting Peridot, too. Like she was making room for something. What could Lapis possibly be doing?

 

Penis. She was growing a big, foot-long penis.

 

At least, that’s what Peridot _thinks_ it is. Considering Lapis was still wearing her skirt, she couldn’t be one-hundred percent sure. But she knew enough about dicks to know that the tent in Lapis’ skirt could possibly be one. Which of course made her squirm and quiver in Lapis’, making a little whining noise at the sight of it. “I think I did it right...” Lapis smiled a bit, leaning forward and placing her chin on Peridot’s shoulder, breasts squishing firmly against the small, somewhat-frightened gem’s back. “Dunno. What do you think?” Reaching forward, Lapis bunched up her skirt between her fingers and pulled it back in an overly-dramatic fashion. Whatever rested underneath that skirt flopped up, standing at attention, and throbbed. Yep, that was definitely a penis. Peridot took a deep, _deep_ breath.

 

“I... I’ve never seen one up close, s-so...” Her voice squeaked a little as it got unnaturally quiet, “ _Maybe?”_ The longer she stared at it the wider her eyes got, as her mind began to put together what Lapis was going to do to her. The first thing Peridot had to do was to make comparisons, it was the only way mind could process it. It had to be about a foot long, give or take an inch. Starting from her crotch, it almost reached past her chest. As far as thickness goes, her thighs were still _way_ bigger. But that didn’t mean much when it was still thicker than her arm. Overall, Peridot felt like she was in over her head.

 

“Eh, close enough...” Lapis giggled a bit, even letting out a bit of a snort at the end like a total dork. Peridot tried to join her, but her laughter just sounded nervous and awkward, still too focused on Lapis’ cock, rather than enjoying the fact that Lapis was still so casual in a situation like this.

 

That big, blue dick throbbed and twitched with need, being especially close to Peridot’s crotch and just barely rubbing against the outline of those cute little lips. A labored breath escaped the gem’s lips, a tingling sensation starting between her legs. That thick shaft pressing just barely against her mound, which had already ruined her jumpsuit, making a rather apparent damp spot between the small gem’s legs. Lapis’ hands moved from Peridot’s thighs, running around the gem’s wide hips, along her sheer curves and finally sliding between her legs, her fingers pressed on either side of her mound. Two fingers from each hand pressed into the thin material of her jumpsuit, spreading apart then pushing back in, all to tease poor Peridot. Peridot desperately looked for something to grab hold of, and eventually, reached her arms back and braced them against Lapis’ massive tits, fingers digging into those bare tits for both support and comfort, while Lapis seemed intent on pushing Peridot even further. Those fingers were pressing down hard now, and were starting to pull apart more and more, stretching that material taut over her sex and making that outline even clearer now. Lapis just kept pulling and pulling until...

 

_Riiiiiiip._

 

Peridot yelped as her suit’s material split apart, small strands of thread still stretched over her exposed mound, snapping one by one as Lapis kept pulling it apart. Once that final strand of fabric had totally snapped, Lapis pulled her fingers away, leaving Peridot to breathe heavily as her sex was exposed to open air, and more importantly, Lapis. “It’s kinda cute...” The blue gem commented, fingers drawing a line across the labia, forcing a sharp breath from Peridot as that tingling sensation from before intensified. Her artificial heart was thumping in her chest. The way Lapis touched her, the way that cock was just a few inches from her pussy, and how Lapis seemed so experienced and knowledgeable about this... it was all getting to be a little too much for the green gem to handle.

 

After continued massaging, the prodding start, with Lapis’ fingers starting to dip between those lips, sinking in a few times, just the tip, wanting to see how Peridot reacted. Every time the little gem squirmed against those pillowy tits, but did not struggle beyond that. The sensation was strange, yet welcome, and the look on her face made it clear she had never done something like this before. “Never played with yourself, huh?” Lapis wiggled two fingers in, curling them up, and pressing a little deeper than before, sliding them in to the second joint before pulling out again. Peridot’s fingers pushed into her tits, flesh bulging around her hands the harder she squeezed. “You really are sheltered... that’s okay, I’m not gonna throw you into it, just yet...”

 

Though a twinge of... something must have hit Lapis, because her expression seemed to change moments after saying that. Lapis’ pursed her lips a bit, “I might have made this thing a little too impatient, though... mmh...” Biting her lip, she lifted her hands away, moving them around again, and this time placing both on her outer thigh. Briefly, she played with all that plentiful, soft skin, watching the indent her fingers made and how deep she could sink her hands into those juicy stems. Lapis’ cock throbbed a bit more, and the blue gem bit her lip. “Don’t mind me, just gonna... take care of something... Maybe I shoulda waited before growthing this thing...” It throbbed and twitched a little more, as Lapis started to push Peridot’s thighs inward.

 

The green gem watched, fascinated, captivated by that member that she had no idea that Lapis was struggling with it so much. Only when plans had changed did she realize how sensitive and needy those _things_ were. So she let Lapis do what she please with absolutely no struggle, allowing her to push those thighs together, closing them tight around that dick, absolutely smothering it aside from the last few inches. Immediately Lapis seemed very pleased pushing into Peridot a bit with her hands squeezing firmly into her thighs. “Y-Yeah, okay... this is good... Just lemme... mhmh...” Lapis shut her eyes, lip quivering as she rolled her hips back and forth, letting out ragged breaths and cooing softly every time the tip retreated into that soft thighflesh. Already a few droplets of pre were smearing against Peridot’s exposed thighs, and the remains of her suit.

 

“Ahh... L-Lapis, what are you doing?” Peridot shifted her weight a bit, accidentally grinding Lapis between those thick legs, and working further moans out of the blue gem. Such a strange ritual. Peridot felt the same tingly sensation as before, but a little weaker. Most likely because Lapis’ cock was too far away. It needed to be closer to her crotch if she wanted to feel really good. “If it’s... needy then you... need to take care of it, don’t you? Can I help?” Peridot’s eyes were half-lidded now, as the little gem had placed her hand right over the tip, using that as leverage to slowly scoot herself closer to it.

 

Lapis shut her eyes and hissed, her hips bucking against Peridot’s backside and sending it rippling, a few of them making a satisfying _smack_ that Lapis would become all too familiar with. Stars, it jiggled so much! “You _are_ helping...” The blue gem grunted, managing to open one eye a bit to watch what Peridot was doing, and helping her along the way. When Peridot finally felt that leaking cockhead drag across her stomach and come to a rest against her meager chest, she could hear the satisfaction in Lapis’ voice. The shaft was pressed against something warm, inviting, and most importantly, _moist_. Finally, with each roll and thrust of her hips she could hear those cute little squeaks and moans from Peridot, her lips ground against by that thick shaft. Lapis made sure not to throw Peridot right into it, but it seemed that the small gem was getting used to it pretty quick. Moans were more frequent, her hips were moving back and forth, mimicking Lapis’ thrusts, and her fingers were squeezing and massaging Lapis’ tits with the intent to please. The temptation was getting to be too much.

 

“Mmmgh... feels nice, h-huh?” Lapis huffed a bit, her hips slowing down just a bit as she felt a throbbing sensation in her cock. Was she really getting _this_ excited over thighfucking? Not wanting to blow her load just yet, Lapis was trying her hardest to keep her movements slow and measured, though Peridot had other plans.

 

“Y-Yes, it feels... very good! Strange, but... satisfying... I think I figured out how this works...” Peridot smiled a bit with her usual confident flair, only lessened somewhat by the slight quivering of her lips and the dark green blush that covered her face. “May I try something?”

 

It was getting _really_ difficult to hold it in. Lapis was almost afraid of what Peridot wanted to try, mainly because she was pretty sure it would set her off in an instant. Debating what her response should be, Lapis finally nodded her head, responding hesitantly with a muttered “okay...”

 

With permission granted, Peridot leaned forward a bit, back moving away from Lapis breasts, just enough where the gem could see that massive ass in all its glory. She had to admire hot it was nestled into her lap, with those fat cheeks spilling over the side, almost begging to be slapped around and grabbed, like they were her playthings. The tip of her cock ran back and forth against Peridot’s stomach now, the little gem placing a hand at the base and the other at the tip, while she moved her hips back and forth in a brisk motion. Immediately Lapis felt that strain in her loins steadily increasing, the blue gem’s hands grasping Peridot’s shoulders tightly, allowing the little gem to do her thing for a little longer before she finally lost control, jerking the little gem back and forth on her lap, watching that huge ass bounce with wide, wanting eyes, before that sensation welling up between her legs reached its peak. Her labored breaths turned into a high-pitched moans, as she, along with Peridot, were really starting to get loud. Though it was not enough to set Peridot off, it was her first experience with any kind of intense pleasure, that slick shaft rapidly moving and back and forth, grinding between her lower lips and causing this strange sensation to build up inside of her.

 

But she would not get a chance to further explore that feeling, for now, as Lapis had finally reached her limit, her fingers digging hard into Peridot’s shoulders as her hips rammed into the gem’s massive ass. That thick, blue cock started to throb and buck wildly, shooting thick strands of cum from between Peridot’s legs. Due to Peridot’s leaned over position, most of it blasted against her chest, the warm, sticky sensation causing Peridot some discomfort. Her hands moved to try and steady that cock and try to redirect it, but it just ended up getting jizz all over her hands. Lapis, eyes shut, body twitching and hips rolling back and forth, just kept going for a couple seconds. Before finally she started to calm down, orgasm slowing to a trickle until it was just desperate throbbing and stray droplets of cum leaking out.

 

Peridot was made a mess of, with her chest and stomach coated with the stuff, along with a good portion of her legs. The little gem briefly seemed confused by this, but after a couple seconds, her usual, curious nature showed up again. Lifting a hand up, she spread two fingers apart and watched how two thick strands of Lapis’ cum bridged the gaps between them. What a strange fluid... Peridot continued to stare at it for a while, before Lapis returned to the world of the living, and started to rub Peridot’s shoulders. “S-Sorry...” She let out a little sigh. Despite all that, Lapis was still hard, with that cock resting between Peridot’s soaked thighs, not showing even a sign of stopping. “Got a little carried away... I meant to tell you about that, but, uh... f-forgot... I, uh...” Lapis’ eyes widened as she watched Peridot so casually place a dollop of that stuff on her tongue, lapping it up with morbid curiosity. To her surprise, it tasted... nice. Which was funny considering Peridot was usually averse to putting anything in her mouth. “W-Wow... uhh... how does it... taste?”

 

“I do not know how to describe it, but it is not totally unpleasant. Difficult to swallow, though... feels as though it has stuck to the back of my throat.” Peridot blinked a bit, before looking over her shoulder at Lapis, “Is it over now? Or can we keep going? I w-would like to keep going, if possible! I am learning so many things!” Somehow, Lapis found it hard to believe it was just that easy for Peridot to stick some unknown fluid into her mouth. Might have been sheer curiosity, might have been because it came from Lapis. Hard to tell, even harder to care about with her cock still throbbing with need. Lapis really should have gotten rid of this thing, but it just felt... wrong, at this point. It might have been the overly-needy cock she had given herself, but Lapis just didn’t want to take it away. Besides, Peridot was just too cute _not_ to fuck silly.

 

“Well, don’t you worry...” Lapis placed her finger over Peridot’s stomach, the liquid gradually retreating from her body, falling off as if it weren’t sticky at all before returning to its original state. “There’s gonna be more of this...” Lapis ground her hip against Peridot for emphasis, “And more of that...” Lapis grabbed hold of Peridot’s legs again, starting to slowly pry them open, before Peridot just did it on her own, spreading her little legs apart, enough where Lapis could place her hands underneath Peridot’s knees, letting her calves curl over her arms and using this position to lift her up a bit. It was sort of a full nelson, though she wasn’t exactly holding Peridot down like this. The little gem could move freely, for the most part, though her hands went right back to their favorite spot: Lapis’ tits.

 

“Okay, we’re gonna try something different this time... I’m gonna... uhh, put this... _in_ you?” Wow, it sounded way weirder out loud. Lapis reached down, making sure she was lined up, with her cock grinding against Peridot’s sex once again, working out some of those funny little moans that Peridot made. Being held up like this wasn’t the most comfortable position but it hardly mattered to Peridot, who trembled with excitement at the prospect of trying something _new._ Peridot knew the mechanics of what they were about to do. It seemed like such a simple process when reading about it, but actually playing it out? It made her heart race with both fear and excitement.

 

“R-Ready...” Peridot responded, wanting to give a thumbs up, but her hands seemed locked into place. Lapis was having a hard time focusing with how hard the little gem was squeezing her breasts.

 

“Okay, here I go...” First, she needed to lift Peridot up a little more, Lapis grunting. Peridot weighed _way_ more than she looked. That ass must be dense as hell, because holy _shit_ it felt like her arms were about to break. Lapis would just have to power through it until she got to her prize. To Peridot, looking down, seeing that length just barely touching against her entrance, it looked like a long way down. Fears like “would it fit” or “would it hurt” were replaced with pure anticipation. Peridot braced herself, and so did Lapis, who shut her eyes and squeezed Peridot even harder. “Okay... okay, okay okay...” Lapis pushed forward, gritting her teeth when the tip finally put just an ounce of pressure on those lips. Maybe doing this right after a _huge orgasm_ was a bad idea, considering how damn sensitive she was, but Lapis wasn’t about to wait for this. Lapis just needed to ease in... slowly. Make sure to give Peridot ample time to get used to it, just barely easing the tip past her lips and finally entering her with all the gentleness and tender love she could give.

 

Okay, _fuck this slow ass shit._ Lapis could barely squeak out a little “sorry” before she pulled the little gem straight down, forcing those lips apart and just plunging right into the depths, pushing as deep as she could go in one thrust, which, conveniently, was right outside her womb, which meant about half of Lapis’ cock was now lodged inside of her green friend. Peridot _squealed_ , with her little toes curling, eyes opening wide, and teeth gritting just from that one, rough thrust. Lapis grabbed tighter, making sure Peridot’s lips were still lifted up while she began to buck her  hips into the little gem’s massive ass, not wasting any time in starting a steady pace. Lapis expected it to be tight, but not _this_ tight. Lapis bit her lip, lips curling up into a smile while she happily fucked the little gem, grunting and groaning along with her. Lapis had felt this before, though, Peridot? She was totally new at this, easily overwhelmed by these new sensations, the feeling of fullness that would last for half a second before retreating, only to barrel its way back into her half a second later.

 

“Peridot...~” Lapis shut her eyes, her voice going a little lower, laden with lust and perverted desire. “S-Sorry I’m being a little fast, you’re just... r-really good~ You’re okay right, I can keep going~?” With how quickly, and desperately she said it, Lapis would probably keep going no matter what Peridot said. Thankfully, the little gem seemed to be in agreement. Considering she was moving her hips back and forth too, actively encouraging Lapis to thrust harder, and faster. Which she did happily. After all, she still had six more inches to go. Lapis wanted to see how Peridot reacted to all twelve inches. Right now, she was doing her best to hold on. Her legs squirmed, wanting desperately to push together while Lapis thrusted, only to be pulled apart again by Lapis’ grip. Her moans were getting more high-pitched and squeal-y, and most importantly her mouth was hanging open now, with her tongue sometimes lolling out lazily.

 

So many new sensations for Peridot, and all of them felt _good._ Lapis may have wondered if she took a step too far here, but all the green gem wanted was more. All these feelings, especially the feeling in Peridot’s gut, that Lapis could go even _deeper_ just fueled her curiosity. If there was one thing that made Peridot excited, it was curiosity. She wanted to explore every avenue of this new activity, uncover new sensations and find ways to enhance them even more. Though, she could hardly rub enough brain cells together to form a coherent thought, let alone hand out instructions for Lapis to perform experiments with. So, she would just have to make due with the limited vocabulary her sex-addled mind had bestowed upon her. “D-Deeeepeeer...” Instructions which Lapis could not argue with in the least.

 

“O-Okay, just say something if it’s too much?” Lapis reached down and gave one of those plush cheeks of hers a squeeze, “Like, a word you would never normally say... when you’re doing something like this...”

 

It was really hard to think or even speak when your best friend was taking your virginity at the same time, but Peridot managed to come up with a word. “Aggh... uhh... I guess... c-clod...? Ngghh...” Lapis seemed to take that one immediately, since she was already starting to wrap her arms around the tiny gem’s thighs, lifting them up and keeping them spread. Peridot was made to lay back, head nestling between Lapis’ soft breasts, her hands brushing against those pillowy mounds. “Nngnngh... guess that works... hhah...” Laughing was pretty hard when your best friend was getting ready to fuck your brains out.

 

Lapis shut her eyes, keeping her arms wrapped around Peridot’s legs, using the gem’s small size to her advantage, able to easily lift her up, before bringing her back down. Each time Peridot felt her sink deeper, pushing past the supposed limit, nearly burying herself in the green gem’s pussy with each firm thrust. Peridot squirmed in Lapis’ grip, groaning every time it pushed deeper and deeper until, before she even realized it, she heard a firm _smack_. Her eyes widened at the newer sensation, and she had just enough time to look down and see the sizable bulge in her stomach. “Ahhgh... t-that’s.. Interesting...”

 

What was even more _interesting_ was how Lapis seemed to speed up considerably right after she said that. Instead of lifting Peridot up and down, she simply held the little gem down, moving her hips back and forth. That smacking noise grew constant, only drowned out by the tiny gem’s cries and groans. The aching sensation between her legs was starting to make sense now. _This_ is what she needed all along! Lapis was doing everything she could to give Peridot this wonderful feeling, and she couldn’t be more grateful. “L-Lapis...” Peridot whined, toes curling as it throbbed inside of her. Those brief moments where every last inch was buried inside of her were ecstasy, always leaving as quickly as they came, and returning not more than a second later. It felt like her insides were on fire, which normally would be a pretty bad thing, but in this case it was _awesome_.

 

Even as well-endowed and thick as this little gem was, Lapis could still lift her like she weighed nothing, and she used that to her advantage the longer this went on, lifting Peridot up only to slam her back down, spearing the green gem on her cock and only making that bulge larger and more distinct with every passing thrust. Eventually she was as deep as she could go, Peridot’s stomach stretched taut around the invading tool. The sound it made was interesting, a small squelching noise that accompanied that usual _smack_ of Lapis’ pelvis hitting Peridot’s massive ass. It would have probably been the loudest thing in the barn if it weren’t for the fact that Peridot was louder. For some reason, she just couldn’t keep it in. The moans flew from her lips freely, without any control from the green gem, whose breath was growing increasingly labored along with Lapis’. Together the two of them would find themselves out of breath. Lapis from exerting herself so much, and the overwhelmingly _good_ feeling of being inside Peridot. Peridot from the overload of new sensations, sensations that were steadily drawing her into a timely climax.

 

Said climax was not without its announcement. Peridot was a vocal gem and it showed in how she reacted to an orgasm. Her voice steadily getting higher in cadence with the rising pressure between her legs. Those noises only getting louder as Lapis responded in kind, her hips becoming a bit of a blur as she seemed determined to work her friend through an intenseclimax.Lapis shut her eyes, going as hard and fast as she could, to the delight of Peridot, who was holding onto her friend for life. “Aahhhgh... L-Lapis... I’m almost there... ju-just a little more _please~”_ Her tongue hung out just a bit, the small gem doing everything she could to hold out a little longer, just so she could give Lapis a chance to finish as well. Unfortunately, an inexperienced gem like herself had absolutely no endurance when it came to this type of rough sex. That cock hammering away at her womb like a jackhammer was just too much for her little body, and soon she was sent straight over the edge. “Y-Yes...~!” Peridot’s voice trailed off into a mixture of a grunt and a moan, as her back arched and her pelvis moved forward. Small spurts flew from her lips, arcing into the air and landing on the ground in front of them, continuing on without any sign of stopping for a good, long while. Lapis was pretty surprised with the reactions that Peridot had to these sorts of things. Maybe because she was really sensitive or maybe because she was just new to this. Either way, Lapis felt the need to pull out, or else she might overstimulate the poor gem. A bit disappointing to pull out, her cock resting against that quivering gem, still hard as a rock and now coated in her juices.

 

Sighing a bit, Lapis started to pet the small gem on the head, brushing her fingers through that surprisingly soft hairs of hers. The natural triangular shape implied it was quite rigid, but it was really the opposite. Soft, silky, smooth. Then again all gems had perfect hair. At least, Lapis thought so. Hufing a bit, Lapis felt a rather painful throb run through her cock. She was getting there, too. Damn her endurance. She lowered the little gem’s legs a bit, allowing Peridot to sit in her lap and recover for a second. Though, she seemed to be on the verge of passing out judging by how quiet she was. It was certainly nice to see Peridot so happy and satisfied, but... here she was, sitting here with her cock still aching, and Peridot was the only one satisfied. That just didn’t seem right.

 

Lapis placed her hands on Peridot’s shoulders, smiling a bit, “Hey... Peri? You too tired to go another round?” A quiet noise from Peridot confirmed those fears, a small “uuhn” of acknowledgement that basically meant yes. “Well... that’s kinda bad, because I... uh... really need to finish... and my hand isn’t gonna do it.” Lapis rolled her hips back and forth, brushing her shaft against Peridot’s slightly gaping pussy. Just rubbing against it had Peridot wriggling in her grip. It was way too sensitive right now. “But you don’t have to worry, okay? I’m just gonna finish real quick...” With a firm grip on Peridot’s shoulders, she moved the gem forward, eventually placing her friend on her hands and knees. Or at least, on her knees, since she slumped forward immediately. Not that she really minded, since that meant her ass was high in the air, vulnerable, practically presented to Lapis.

Grabbing her own cock by the base, Lapis steadied Peridot’s body with the other hand, at the same time taking the chance to admire how wide her hips were, and how utterly _massive_ her ass was. It was hard to understate just how satisfying it was to pull that tiny gem forward, prodding against her tight asshole, and watching her comparably tiny hips absolutely disappear between those two, fat cheeks. It took a little work, but thankfully Lapis’ cock was already lubed up a fair bit. Though Peridot was certainly whining from the hint of pain she felt, it was way better than going into this totally dry. Besides, she would thank her later! At least that’s what Lapis told herself as she popped the head right in, eking out a gasp from the tiny gem. Her hands dragged across the floor and her teeth grit as Lapis started to sink deeper into her tight depths.

 

It was definitely _tight_ , too. Tightest she had ever felt, to the point of it almost being painful. Lapis had some trouble actually getting the thing in there. It took some elbow grease and a lot of convincing but she was starting to make some progress. Lapis had hardly even noticed the position she took while attempting to assfuck her best friend. She was practically hanging over her, her massive tits having flopped down, sliding down Peridot’s back and coming to a rest on top of her head. Even if she wanted to sit up, she probably couldn’t with those udders weighing her down. Lapis feet were braced against the ground, and her ass was high in the air. It meant she was thrusting downwards, and that meant she had quite a bit of force behind each one. Peridot’s legs wobbled a bit, the little gem barely able to stay up, only able to do so because Lapis was leaning over her like this. “Nngh...” Lapis shut her eyes, and pushed forward. Going from halfway in to fully hilted inside of her friend within a split second, letting out a satisfied grunt once she felt her hips smack against the pillowy pair of cheeks below.

 

“T-That’s it... Nnnfggh..” Lapis bit her lip, wrapping her arms around Peridot and immediately getting to work. She just really needed to cum right now! Lapis was supposed to be going easy on Peridot for her first time, but she really didn’t want to! It felt too good to go easy. Instead of a gentle, if somewhat brisk pace, she was going as fast as she could. The firm _paps_ and _claps_ turning into _smacksmacksmack_ , Lapis hammering away at her friend’s poor ass with reckless abandon. The smile on Lapis’ face showed how satisfied she was, the blue gem holding her friend tight, more to keep her in place rather than to comfort her. Peridot was feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure right now. For one, she was a total virgin so of course anal hurt a bit. But at the same time, it felt amazing. Just as amazing as before... If not more so due to Lapis’ speed.

 

“Hhahhgh....” Peridot gritted her teeth, feeling all twelve inches fill her so completely only to retreat half a second later. Her huge ass wobbled and bounced like mad, every single thrust sending a ripple across that huge pair of globes. Her knees wobbled a bit in place, the urge to collapse right then and there was pretty strong. She was so sensitive, and her body wanted nothing more than to just give out. But Lapis wouldn’t let her give in. Not until she finally went over the edge.

 

With all the excitement from before, it looked like that was going to be pretty soon. Peridot could feel it throbbing inside of her. How it seemed to buck and twitch as it hit her deepest reaches, as it bulged against her stomach. Lapis huffed and puffed, grunting as she felt those throbs becoming more and more frequent. “C-Come on, just a little... moore... Peri.. I’m almost there...~”  It was definitely about time. Lapis had been holding this one in for a while. When it finally did happen, Lapis was quick to hold Peridot down. She bured herself deep inside the tiny gem, her cock bulging out against the tiny gem’s stomach. Said bulge seemed to pulse and churn, as the blue gem’s balls seemed to push out every last drop of cum they could. It was like a firehose had gone off inside of Peridot. The little gem gasped as she felt the first few blasts hit the walls of her stomach, expecting that to be the end of it, only to be surprised as it kept going and going. That warm sensation inside of her got bigger and bigger until it had totally filled her up. The bulge started to grow outward, with the distinct shape of Lapis’ cock disappearing, instead replaced by a smooth, round surface.

 

Lapis held on for dear life, her hips still moving slightly as she tried to pump as much of her jizm inside of Peridot, pleased to see the tiny gem squirming and groaning under her as her gut swelled with cum. Unfortunately, not all stayed inside, as it was clear from the proverbial waterfall of cum that was leaking out around Lapis’ cock that she was wasting quite a bit. Which was just fine with her, as she could just pump out more and more... Unfortunately, she was feeling rather drained by the two minute mark, and eventually she just had to stop. Most of the cum had pushed itself out, with only a small swell in Peridot’s gut left. A shame she couldn’t go bigger, but that could be saved for another time. Lapis huffed softly, trying to catch her breath, just sitting there with her cock lodged inside of Peridot, with a huge puddle of cum surrounding the two of them. “Nnngh...” She started to pull back, earning a few moans from Peridot as that pressure in her stomach began to release. The moment Lapis popped out, it started to flood from her insides, Peridot quivering, and squirming as she expelled as much as she could.

 

Lapis’ cock softened once she had finally pulled out, a hand brushing across Peridot’s wide hips, rolling all the way around her sheer curves and coming to a rest on one of her massive, green cheeks. Giggling, Lapis lifted that hand and gave Peridot a good smack. The green gem was so out of it that such a gesture only earned a labored grunt from her. “H-Heh... you shoulda told me about this sooner, Peri. We’ve missed out on a lot of fun.” Lapis dropped down beside Peridot, grabbing the small gem and picking her up. Without much need for it anymore, Lapis just let her cock disappear, giving the little gem some more room to plop her fat ass right down in Lapis’ lap. With her arms wrapped tight around Peridot’s waist, Lapis made sure to keep pawing that massive ass, not wanting to leave that thing alone for even a second. “Let’s rest up a bit and go for a few more rounds later, okay? I wanna make up for lost time!”

 

Peridot nestled into Lapis’ huge bust, her tiny arms wrapping around those giant tits, cuddling against them like a big pair of pillows. Her eyes lidded somewhat, as she listened to Lapis talk excitedly about having more sex. Definitely not the outcome she was expecting, but not unwelcome. Never in a million years did she expect Lapis to be such a pervert! But it was nice to know that she liked her back, so it was all worth it in the end. Even if her ass was a bit sore...

 

Something told her it was going to stay that way.


End file.
